


Batman: The Origins

by multifacetedfangirl



Series: no capes [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Comedy, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Young Bruce Wayne, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifacetedfangirl/pseuds/multifacetedfangirl
Summary: Everyone starts somewhere, even the unflappable Batman.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne
Series: no capes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Batman: The Origins

**Author's Note:**

> wow i've had this one done for a long while, finally had time to publish it. i hope y'all enjoy this, it's part one of five of what i hope will be a light-hearted bat-family series. let me know if you liked it, didn't like it, wanna see more? un-betaed, there might be a lot of mistakes
> 
> ajslhflask idk y'all have a vibin holiday season

______________________________________________________

In the dark alleyways of Gotham, Batman strikes an imposing figure. His dark uniform and unfeeling stare visible even behind the whited out eyes of the mask strike fear and trepidation into the hearts of every villain stupid enough to cross him, along with the unfortunate heroes that catch him on a bad day. Citizens of Gotham who find themselves feeling afraid on the dark streets of the city often look into the skyline to find their courage. Gothamites glimpse the strong silhouette of the Batman as he perches on the edge of a building, cape billowing proudly behind him, and feel stronger and braver as they make their way home. 

The lone figure that haunted the dreams of Gotham’s worst evils was soon joined by what seemed the antithesis of the vigilante in the form of a small, excitable, young boy. His bright uniform contrasted against the dreary Gotham skies, and his quiet giggling as he flipped and spun above the city seemed to shatter the almost sacred silence of the dark nights. Still, the flapping of two capes was the last thing criminals heard before finding themselves on the wrong side of Batman’s vengeance for justice. Like the wings of the angel of death, the swaths of fabric flowing behind the heroes of Gotham seemed a staple in the long line of Bat-protectors of the city. 

Undeniably, whether you ask a hero, a villain, a citizen, or a cop, the Bat-Clan was known for their brutal efficiency and the cape that flew behind them as they fought. However, it was hard not to notice that once a bat left the family and did his own thing, the cape was often ditched. Observers of this phenomenon often theorized why that was, and theories ranged form a badge of graduation to sign of rebellion from the former sidekicks. 

Close friends of the Bat-clan knew the truth however. It wasn’t anything as sinister as what the public kept coming up with, but in reality, the capes were notoriously unwieldy. Bruce had used the cape to hide his lack of bulk when he first started, and after the image had developed he didn’t want to change it drastically. After him, the Robins seemed to think it was a requirement of their uniforms, but slowly they all learned the truth. 

Bruce was the best with the cape. Dramatic flourishes, mysterious disappearances, and going as far as using it as a weapon when he needed to. Even Superman admired the way Batman got the cape to flow strikingly behind him without actually hovering. Alfred, however, knew the real truth. A long time ago, before the Justice League was even a twinkle in the eye of its founders, a young man, full of rage and a sense of justice found himself in a full black outfit, chest emblazoned with a bat. 

__________________________________________

“It needs something,” Bruce had said to an exceedingly patient Alfred, “Something… more.” Alfred had always been used to the mounting dramatics of his young master, and he wondered when he would finally grow up. As he had hauled the black tarps to the staircase that Master Bruce had elected to put in, instead of something useful, say an elevator, the burgeoning hero whirled around and shouted, “YES!”

“What is it, Master Bruce?,” Alfred had asked slowly, while hiking the swaths of fabric higher up his shoulder. He was used to bursts of passion from the young man, moments where he dropped the carefully designed persona he had begun portraying to the rest of the world. Alfred wished that the young master would never have had to wear this mask, but he would do what he had to help him stay strong. Alfred was pulled out of his thoughts as the load in his arms was lightened, and he watched amusedly as Master Bruce pulled the tarp around his shoulders like a cloak, or rather, a cape. 

“This is it!” he crowed, rushing past Alferd in his hurry to get up the rambling stone staircase. The old butler, in his years of wisdom, immediately realized what the next moment would bring, but had decided that he deserved it for all the angst he had had to put up in the recent days. He tracked his young ward as he made his way quickly up the steps, when suddenly, one fold of the many that Bruce was juggling swept in front of his foot. Bruce, in his haste, didn’t see where it had fallen, and the vigilante of Gotham slipped on the rocky steps and fell backwards down the stairs. Alfred wasn't worried. The young master was still in his full outfit and rolling down a couple -maybe more than a couple- steps wouldn't hurt the young man. 

Bruce got up spluttering and fighting his way out of the extraordinarily large tarp that was previously being used to cover one of the old Wayne family cars. Bruce was intent on repairing the vehicle to use as a ‘Batmobile’ of sorts. Alfred moved towards Bruce to help him up but the young man, full of independence and righteousness just wiggled his way out of the swaths of fabric and gathered it all up in his arms. 

“I am fine Alfred, just fine.” he said tightly, and rolled the bundle into his arms checking for any pieces that may have found themselves beneath his feet again. Alfred stood there, suppressing his laughs as he watched his young charge make his way up the steps again, this time very carefully keeping clear of his load. Alfred knew that the young master's fragile ego had been hurt but he found it too amusing to bother reassuring the emotional young man. Needless to say the training in the next week consisted of the usual routine of hand-to-hand combat, acrobatics, and just for now, getting used to walking around with his cape.

___________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos if you liked it? pls and thnx!
> 
> ((upon further reflection, tim does in fact have a cape as red robin but IGNORE that))


End file.
